Bathhouse Mishap
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: Jiraiya goes to a bathhouse to do some "research." What happens when a certain Hyuuga is the one he sees bathing? Read and find out.


Naruto POV

Hello peoples! (Waves excitedly) I just wanted to say this is my first yaoi, and my very first fan fiction. (Eep!) Some **warnings **are this is yaoi! Yea, malexmale action galore! Anyway, if you don't like sexual acts between two males then don't read. Also, this fic involves an older man and a boy who is way younger and if that grosses you out then please don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (tears start to flow). If I did there would be tons of yaoi and yuri, and Neji and Jiraiya would be together forever!

Bathhouse Mishap

**Naruto POV**

It was another day where the pervy-sage was supposed to be training me, but here he was telling me, again, that he was going to a bathhouse to do some "research."

_Yeah right, like looking at naked girls bathing is "research," its freaking perverted!_

"So Naruto, while I go to the bathhouse, you get to go practice that new technique I taught you." Jiraiya said this so fast I barely caught his meaning before he was gone and most likely already at the bathhouse.

"**Stupid pervy-sage!"** I yelled and walked back towards the training grounds.

**Neji's POV**

I was ecstatic, though my usual stoic mask did not allow anyone to know my change in mood. I had just gotten back from a long, difficult mission when the Hokage told me that I could take a week off to rest. This put some metaphorical pep in my step. I could not wait to get to the bathhouse to take a long, hot bath.

I sped up to get there faster, and when I was in the male area of the bathhouse, I started to strip.

**Jiraiya's POV**

I was in the communal area of the bathhouse, and could not wait for a girl to enter the female area of the bathhouse so I could start my research for the next edition of _Icha Icha Paradise._ I was peaking through a hole I had found on the left side of the bathhouse when finally a girl came to take her bath. **(A/N: the bathhouse has three parts, the communal area is in the middle, with the female area to the right and the male area to the left.)**

The girl was facing away from me, and she slowly began to strip. The girl had flawlessly pale skin, a narrow waist, and long, dark hair that flowed down her back to just above her butt. The girl began to pull her shorts and underwear down and I got a good look at her butt,

I began to giggle; I could not control it. The girl looked up as if she had heard something, and she slowly turned to look straight at me. I paled, because the girl I was looking at was definitely not a girl. The expression on the young man's face was unreadable, but by the way he was gathering chakra around himself, I could tell he knew someone was watching him. "**Byakugan!" **the young man yelled.

**Neji's POV**

As I was taking off my shorts, I heard a giggle coming from the communal area of the bathhouse. I turned looking for the source. "**Byakugan!"** I yelled. I scanned the area to the left and saw a man sitting on the other side of the wall looking at me.

_Isn't that guy one of the sannin? Jiraiya, that was his name. Why the hell is he peeping into a male bathhouse? I thought he liked girls, I mean I have read a little of the _Icha Icha Paradise _series._

"Hey! What are you staring at?" I could not help my anger or the slight blush that played over my cheeks because of the man's prolonged staring. The man slowly got up and left the communal area. _Thank kami; I thought he was just going to keep staring. I guess I can get in the bath now._

As I started to get into the bath, a pair of strong arms grabbed me, pulling me against a strong chest and holding me tight. I looked up and saw that same man who was staring at me now sniffing my hair.

**Jiraiya's POV**

I do not know what came over me, but the next thing I knew I was walking out of the communal bath area and into the male bath area. When I got there, I saw the young Hyuuga prodigy and could not help myself. I grabbed him and brought him to my chest, smelling his hair.

The Hyuuga looked up at me, and I could see confusion in those oh-so-hard-to-read eyes. I grabbed his arms and turned him around so I could crash my lips down on his. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but I held him tight, probing his lips with my tongue, asking for entrance.

Surprisingly, the Hyuuga closed his eyes and opened his mouth granting me entrance. I took the opportunity to explore every inch of that hot, wet cavern. He was so delicious I could just eat him all up. The Hyuuga moaned and I opened my eyes to see his flushed face. I drew back to give him some air, and he stood there with his eyes closed, panting.

**Neji's POV**

As Jiraiya drew back, I stood there, panting, completely out of breath from the kiss. _Wait, kiss? I just got kissed by Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin! Wait I'm blushing, does that mean I like it? Does that mean I'm gay? Oh dear kami!_

I opened my eyes to see Jiraiya looking at me with lust in his eyes. He grabbed me and brought me closer to his hard chest. "I'm sorry Neji, I should go." Before he could turn to leave, I wrapped my hands in his hair and drew him closer for a kiss.

I could feel him stiffen in surprise, but then he took control of the kiss and stroked my lips for the second time and I immediately granted him entrance.

Jiraiya's POV

I was surprised when Neji initiated another kiss, but oh-so-happy. I planned to have a lot of fun with this dark-haired youth. I broke away from our kiss and pushed Neji onto the ground. He looked up at me with a nervous glance and I knew he was a virgin. I smirked to myself thinking, _this just gets better and better._

I looked down at his slightly erect member and licked my lips. I lowered my head and licked the underside of his shaft. He gasped and I hid a smirk. I took him all the way into my mouth, and he arched his back off the ground, throwing his head back with a strangled groan.

I bobbed my head up and down until his cries grew louder and I knew he was close. I drew back and he groaned his disapproval. I grinned and brought three fingers to his mouth. He looked at the fingers confused, and I said, "Suck." He looked confused but complied, and I moaned as he began to slowly and tentatively lick, suck and nibble my fingers.

I drew my fingers away from the tempting mouth, and brought them down to his puckered entrance. I slid my pointer finger in and he frowned in discomfort. I drew my finger back and forth a bit and then added my middle finger. I then began a scissoring motion that would prepare him for something bigger. I added a third finger and slid them in and out until I felt he was stretched enough and drew back.

I looked down to the boy beneath me and felt a warmth come over me that I couldn't describe. I pushed the feeling aside for now, and positioned my shaft at his entrance and said, "Relax Neji." He did, and I slid all the way into his hot, tight entrance.

**Neji's POV**

I cried out, the pain was overwhelming. Jiraiya began to run his hands up and down my sides, and I slowly relaxed. He began to move in and out slowly and I felt a slight pain; it mostly felt good. I cried out again, but this time in pleasure as he touched something inside me that flooded me with ecstasy.

Jiraiya sped up, each stroke hitting that same spot that caused me to cry out every time. Jiraiya's hand grabbed my shaft and started to pump in time with his strokes. Soon I was Cumming all over his hand and stomach. He rammed himself inside me a few more times before he came, spilling his seed inside of me.

Jiraiya pulled back and picked up his towel to wipe me off. He quickly got dressed and helped me change, as it was hard for me to stand on my own because of the pain in my back. He then helped me walk out of the bath area and into the main building.

We both looked up when we heard a giggle coming from next to us. The young female assistant behind the desk was looking at us, blushing and giggling. I felt heat spread over my cheeks, and Jiraiya and I hurried out of the bathhouse and into town, holding hands the whole way.

Hey guys! Wow that was scary! I hope you liked it. Please review, I'm new so I can't wait to read them.


End file.
